It's the government's fault in the first place
by totally-jinxed
Summary: "They pray to the God that damned their existence in the first place that they don't run out of food. If they run out, they'll have to eat one of their own, and they'll be just as bad as them. Them being the zombies."


The air was smoggy, and the sky was dark. The few survivors left launch into rapid coughing. Its hard being the only ones left. They pray to the God that damned their existence in the first place that they don't run out of food. If they run out, they'll have to eat one of their own, and they'll be just as bad as them. Them being the zombies.

The outbreak had started around two years ago. The government went to war with itself, the nuclear war began. The resulting radiation turned the normal, everyday people into savage, cannibalistic monsters. The few that managed to endure the mass contamination and keep from being eaten were a sad bunch.

There was sweet Nicole, whose father tried to eat her once he turned.

As well as Joey, his dad was the army general who ordered the nuclear war in the first place.

Then there was Toni, her father's gun collection was the only thing keeping them alive.

Roy, who always hit what he was aiming for.

Jade, who everyone knew was able to survive on her own. Misery just loves company.

And then we're left with our two protagonists.

Jenn, who was tough as nails on the outside, but was really just as scared as everyone else.

And Wally, who just wanted to find a cure, which he was diligently working on.

It had been a particularly bad day. They had been flogged by somany zombies, so many people who were just helpless victims in the grand scheme of things. It was emotionally exhausting.

Jenn breathed a sigh of relief, no one had been bitten. They didn't need that added stress. She turned and her hand went to her leg, where her gun sat in its holster. There was one creature left, and it had a familiar face.

It was Kitten, that girl from her biology class. They had never even spoken a word to each other, but it was still someone she _knew_. Someone who had a _life_ before this awful epidemic, this _fucking curse._ The revelation of it all was enough for Jenn to be unable to move. She was frozen and the zombie was fast approaching. She was done for, and she wasn't even aware of it, her mind was somewhere else. She would've been a goner if she hadn't gotten a harsh shove to the side. The sound of the gun-shot brought her back to Earth.

Jenn barely talked to anybody, she couldn't afford emotional ties, but she knew the kid standing above her was the smart one. He was the one desperately trying to find an antidote. The one they had found running from the zombies with a chemistry set under his arm.

"Are you crazy?!" He practically screamed at her "When there is a man-eating beast approaching you, _you fucking run_!"

Jenn spoke, in a low tone, her voice was raspy.

"I knew her"

The boy's face softened "How well?"

"Barely, never even talked to her, she was in my biology class."

He joined Jenn on the ground, she raised an eyebrow but let him stay.

"My name's Wally by the way"

"I'm Jenn"

"I know" Wally said "We went to the same high-school together for 4 years. I was in your homeroom."

"Oh" Jenn didn't know what to say.

"Yeah. Kind of sucks doesn't it, senior year and the world turns to shit. Man, I was so looking forward to graduating." He looked depressed.

"Don't I know it" Jenn said so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"God, I was going go to college, you know? I was finally going to get out of this hell hole of a town and go _somewhere_. My life was finally getting good, and then what happens? Those _fucking dickheads_ at the government decide to have a tantrum, and we get the brunt of it. It's not fucking fair!" He looked absolutely furious.

"No, no it's not. But life's not fair, it sucks really. And then you die." Jenn said in a monotone.

"We can only hope to die, and not be stuck in the crossroads between like the poor souls who weren't as lucky." Wally seemed to have calmed down, given up.

Jenn sighed "Yeah, lucky"

He gave her a small smile, and left her to her own devices.

She sat around for a while, unsure of what to do with herself, when suddenly she heard shouting, she got up and ran to the source. It was Wally.

"I did it!" He laughed "I finally did it! We're saved, everything's going to be okay" he noticed Jenn watching him "I did it!' He ran towards her "The cure, I found it!" He picked her up and spun her around laughing. "We're going to live, they're going to live, everyone's going to live" And then he kissed her full on the lips.

In the boy's defense, he was quite caught up in the moment. You would be too if you had just found out a way to save thousands of people. Had he been thinking straight he most likely wouldn't have picked her up in the first place. But he hadn't, and he _had _kissed her.

As soon as he had done it, Wally became aware of his actions. His eyes widened and he quickly pulled away. He set her down, and before she could say or do anything in reply, he quickly blurted out,

"Well, I best be going to save humanity now. See you later."

He turned and started to run away, but Jenn swallowed her pride and shouted back,

"Need any help?"

Wally turned back around and looked like he was about to say something, however, then he saw her face. She was slightly red-faced and looking down. Her fists were clenched and her shoulders were rigid. He sent her a lopsided smile, and said,

"Sure, come on"

**I hope that had enough action for you. It didn't really have much though, did it? Sorry. Oh, and for those of you who were wondering, I deleted most of my old stories because they were not well written. **_**At all.**_


End file.
